Phase Rift
'Introduction' The Phase Rift consists of seven areas where players explore to obtain the materials for Catalysts. The area that can be explored changes every day at 12:00am PST, which also changes the material gained from the exploration. The Phase Rift currently offers three difficulties at which the players may defeat monsters. Catalyst materials are fixed and rewarded upon completion of the exploration of the Phase Rift. Each successful run counts as 20% completion, thus a minimum of 5 runs are required to obtain the reward. A player may only obtain the reward once per day. Note that in the Phase Rift, one may obtain equipment drops, but there will not be a Bonus Reward draw (ie. there is no end-reward in gold (except in equipment drops), EXP, bandages, etc.). It is recommended that the player has enough money on-hand for an extra 5 morale refills if they intend to continue battling afterwards and do not wish to use elixirs. The only noticeable combative differences between difficulties are the damge dealt by enemies and their tankability; the actual monster formation itself will remain the same across difficulties, although bosses will randomize regardless of which level you decide to play. Equipment drops will vary between difficulties; players may obtain Golden equipment from ★, Golden and War God equipment from ★★, and War God and Savior equipment from ★★★. The lowest difficulty is the easiest and yields 8 of that day's material, while the hardest difficulty will yield 12 of that day's material. 'Battle Style' When one first enters the Phase Rift, the player may choose the difficulty at which they wish to proceed. By default, it is set to Level 1. This is especially important for those who intend to use Catalysts to reinforce S > SS Judgment gear; if they accidentally run all five of their explorations at Level 1, they will be given 8 catalysts instead of 12, and will not have enough to reinforce their Judgment gear with Catalysts during that week. Players may change the difficulty after completion of a battle, but they will lose all progress on their previously done level and will have to start from 0% completion. Phase Rift combat is almost exactly the same as storyline mode, where your main six heroes go against six monsters over three waves. The only difference is in the final round. The final round (initiated when the player begins a run at 80% completion) contains three boss-spawn rounds as opposed to one. In most cases, the boss will fully heal when it first reaches 50% HP. Upon reaching 0 HP, the boss will change. It is possible to "skip" the first heal by having a single hero deal over 50% worth of damage relative to the boss' HP, provided that it kills the boss in one shot. However, the number of total spawns in a boss round will remain the same; any monster that did not appear during the "second" round will appear with the monsters on the "third" round. The battle ends when the second boss is defeated, and a completion screen will appear once the Victory screen has passed. Hissarlik Hill (Monday) |- | scope="col" width="345px" bgcolor="#333"| ★ REWARD: ★★ REWARD: ★★★ REWARD: | scope="col" width="10px" bgcolor="#333"| | scope="col" width="345px" bgcolor="#333"| MOONLIGHT VAPOR x8 'MOONLIGHT VAPOR x10' 'MOONLIGHT VAPOR x12' |} Martyred Grounds (Tuesday) |- | scope="col" width="345px" bgcolor="#333"| ★ REWARD: ★★ REWARD: ★★★ REWARD: | scope="col" width="10px" bgcolor="#333"| | scope="col" width="345px" bgcolor="#333"| HEART OF FIRE x8 'HEART OF FIRE x10' 'HEART OF FIRE x12' |} Great Fountainhead (Wednesday) |- | scope="col" width="345px" bgcolor="#333"| ★ REWARD: ★★ REWARD: ★★★ REWARD: | scope="col" width="10px" bgcolor="#333"| | scope="col" width="345px" bgcolor="#333"| OCEAN TENDRIL x8 'OCEAN TENDRIL x10' 'OCEAN TENDRIL x12' |} Witchwood (Thursday) |- | scope="col" width="345px" bgcolor="#333"| ★ REWARD: ★★ REWARD: ★★★ REWARD: | scope="col" width="10px" bgcolor="#333"| | scope="col" width="345px" bgcolor="#333"| VERDANT DREAM x8 'VERDANT DREAM x10' 'VERDANT DREAM x12' |} Serpentine Heart (Friday) |- | scope="col" width="345px" bgcolor="#333"| ★ REWARD: ★★ REWARD: ★★★ REWARD: | scope="col" width="10px" bgcolor="#333"| | scope="col" width="345px" bgcolor="#333"| IRON SOUL x8 'IRON SOUL x10' 'IRON SOUL x12' |} Black Swamp (Saturday) |- | scope="col" width="345px" bgcolor="#333"| ★ REWARD: ★★ REWARD: ★★★ REWARD: | scope="col" width="10px" bgcolor="#333"| | scope="col" width="345px" bgcolor="#333"| TEARS OF EARTH x8 'TEARS OF EARTH x10' 'TEARS OF EARTH x12' |} Bran Castle (Sunday) |- | scope="col" width="345px" bgcolor="#333"| ★ REWARD: ★★ REWARD: ★★★ REWARD: | scope="col" width="10px" bgcolor="#333"| | scope="col" width="345px" bgcolor="#333"| SUNSHARD x8 SUNSHARD x10 SUNSHARD x12 |} Category:Game Features